


The Adventures of Comic Book Girl and the Boy who Loved Her

by 3todream3, Hellyjellybean



Series: Hellyjellybean Collaborations [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Virgin Ben Solo, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Nerdy Ben frequents Rey’s comic book store daily, buying stuff he doesn’t like or need because it means he gets to see her and sometimes have a conversation with her. One day he musters up the courage to ask her out. Here’s what happens next...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Hellyjellybean Collaborations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715302
Comments: 57
Kudos: 261





	The Adventures of Comic Book Girl and the Boy who Loved Her

**Author's Note:**

> This fic began as a twitterfic between 3todream3 and hellyjellybean. They did it just for fun, then it turned into a thing, and now here we are!

He gazes longingly at Rey as she serves another keyboard warrior lured out of their basement to buy an overpriced replica of the latest Galaxy Wars starship just so they could see Rey’s beautiful smile and sparkling eyes.

He swallows hard. He doesn’t like sharing her.

All the nerd boys love the comic-book-store owner Rey, but only one of them catches her eye, but he’s too shy and too awkward to let her know. He really doesn’t like the Spider-Man comics (Star Wars is his obsession). He’s just buying all of the Spidey ones he can get his hands on because it’s her favourite, and she talks to him about it.

A gorgeous girl who is way out of his league actually chats with him about comic books. She’s a dream come true. Even though it’s not a fandom he likes, he does it anyway. He loves how she beams whenever the new Amazing Spider-Man comic is released. He always makes sure he’s in her shop on that day.

Today is one of those days. He peruses the Marvel shelf full of all the stuff he hates but yet buys on the off chance that she’ll touch him. She digs Thor, but her other love (besides the radioactive spider guy) is Captain America. Ben’s a little jealous of the handsome, ripped, perfect men Rey adores. Even though they aren’t real men (Chris Evans and Chris Hemsworth certainly are but the character themselves are fake), he still gets bitten by the green-eyed monster when he thinks about it. 

It’s usually what sends him to the gym every night after he gets off work. He wants to look good for her, even though he knows she’ll never know that every bench press and bicep curl he does is for her. 

She flips her hair and laughs too loudly at his not-so-funny jokes. She’s touched his hand accidentally-on-purpose as she passes him his ill-advised purchases across the counter more times than she can count. She is running out of ways to try and get his attention. Is he just not interested? She isn’t the best at flirting, but she feels she done more than enough to show him her interest. 

Of course Ben didn’t want to buy another Funko POP of a fandom he isn’t into, but he has to because she touches his hand when he brings it to the register. Girls don’t just touch people like that, do they? Or does she act this way with every guy? Ben’s pretty sure that forearm touch was a little extra just for him. He hopes he’s not imagining things.

On the inside, she wants to scream. She could hire an airplane to write in the sky and confess her crush—“Hot nerd Ben, Rey thinks you’re cute, so can you ask her out already?”— but she’s sure it wouldn’t do any good.

Does he think she acts like this with every guy? Geez, she never has had to work this hard to get a guy's attention before. How many Funko Pops does one person need anyway? Is she running out of chances to get him to talk to her? What if he disappears back into hot nerd oblivion never to be seen again? He honestly doesn’t realize just how hot he really is. Maybe that’s why he acts the way he does.

Ben is a late bloomer. He was just as tall but super scrawny in high school and never talked to anyone other than the boys in the A/V Tech Club or in the tuba section of the band. There were no girls in the club or anywhere around him; meaning, he never had a chance to practice his game. 

His game was bad back then, and his current game is in quite the tailspin. Always the introvert, he’s never wanted to put himself out there...until now.

When Ben set his sites on the beautiful Rey, he starts reading. He does a bunch of on-line searches which lead to researching a ton of articles on how to ask out a girl.

He’s never done it before, so he needs all the help he can get. Watching porn alone with just him and his hand is getting old. He fears he’ll have carpal tunnel syndrome before too long.

Ben’s been coming to this store for months and decides he’s either going to ask her out or go broke buying more stupid shit. He finally musters up enough courage to put words in a sentence.

“Um, wanna get some coffee with me?”

She freezes as she puts his special-edition Hawkeye action figure into a paper bag. She couldn’t have heard him correctly. Has he just asked her out?

‘Excuse me?’ she stutters.

Is her _excuse me_ a what-the-hell-did-you-just-say? tone, or is it an honest question, and she indeed missed it?

He summons up some more gumption to ask again.

“When you get off work, wanna get a coffee, or we can go to a bar, or just get something from the diner down the street? If you don’t drink coffee or drink alcohol, we can do something else.” His word vomit comes out all at once and sounds all jumbled together. He stares at her, hoping she doesn’t think he’s a weirdo. Her hazel eyes widen at his question, and he notices the beginnings of a smile. 

‘I drink... I drink an array of beverages...’ _what the fuck is she saying?_ ‘coffee? I could go for coffee,’ she says with a brilliant smile. ‘I get off at five... I mean I finish at five... I mean, oh God...’ _why did every word out of her mouth sound dirty?_

Does he not realize what he does to her? She turns into a mixed-up jigsaw puzzle when she’s around him. That dark hair and those eyes. God, those caramel eyes pierce right to her soul. Every word has a double entendre when she’s around him. If he only knew how much she’d like for him to get her off. 

Ben almost asks her to repeat what she just said because he’s afraid he misheard her. Did she say yes?

Oh, fuck.

She said yes! His breath lets out a huge sigh of relief, and a euphoria of victory takes over his body. 

But the high is short-lived because he’s never gotten this far. The on-line articles tell him _how_ to ask out a girl, but he has no clue about what happens _after_ she agrees.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

‘Ok. 5:00. Coffee. I’ll meet you at Lava Java,’ he says, practically running out the door.

He finds a corner booth at the coffee shop a tad early and begins his research on what to do on a first date. 

Surely it’s not a good sign that he just sprinted down the street like a man escaping from the running of the bulls. She checks her watch--one hour to go. 

‘Do you have _The Galaxy Wars Issue 64_ where they finally kiss?’ a very small, shy, nerdy boy with braces and pimples asks. 

Rey sighs. It’s going to be a long hour.

He reads and reads in the coffee shop, and he’s just as lost as ever. She’s hot, like really hot. Her hair always smells so good, like the aisle with all the organic bath products at Whole Foods. It’s not gone unnoticed that her ass looks better than any fitness model on Instagram.

This perfection of the female species will be near him soon which makes him suddenly nervous and worried about “little” Ben and what he’ll do when she’s close. His inexperience with women is causing him much trepidation.

Worried he’ll embarrass himself in front of her with a huge erection, he runs through options in his mind and comes up blank. In his irrational brain, he suddenly remembers a scene from “There’s Something About Mary”.

Ben Stiller’s character took care of business before his date with his dream girl to make sure things went well. He didn’t think about how it’s not the best solution for his dilemma, but it’s the only solution he can think of.

He goes to the bathroom and decides that jacking off before he meets her is a good idea. Ben’s not a small guy, and his erection would be difficult to hide.

Placing his hand on the wall in front of him, he imagines her gently riding him with her tits right in his face. His grip tightens, and he comes only a few minutes after he’s begun.

Now, he’s relaxed and ready to focus on her and not how much he wants her. Well, at least it’s not blatantly obvious, sticking out for the world to see, how much he wants her. 

When she arrives at the coffee shop, she notes that he has a dopey spaced-out look on his face. Rey knows that look...that’s the look boys get after they... No! That couldn’t be the reason... could it? She presses her lips and her thighs together at the thought. She isn’t offended. It’s kinda flattering. 

She’s usually behind the counter when he talks to her. So when she walks over wearing a crop top and leggings, really fitted leggings, his eyes grow wide. The glimpse of skin under that shirt makes it hard to avert his eyes.

He feels relaxed now and is glad he took bad advice from a Farrelly brothers movie. Had he not taken care of things, he’d be sprung and she’d go running for the hills. 

Rey shakes the idea of him wanking off over her out of her head and sits down.

‘Hi,’ she says with a beaming smile. She looks around the shop. It’s thankfully not too busy. She tries to decide what she wants—decaf or does she need caffeine, so she can stay up late? She presses her lips together at her own dirty thoughts, catching his Greek God profile in her periphery.

He watches as she licks her lips while she looks at the menu board. He’s having trouble concentrating. 

“I’m buying. What would you like?” he offers. 

He’d rather take her home instead of engaging in tortuous small talk, but then small talk doesn’t seem all that bad if it’s with her. 

_Oh shit!_ She can’t think. Has he said something? He is looking at her expectantly.

’What do you want?’ Ben asks again. Her shoulders deflate; he’s just asking for her order. Not professing his love for her. 

‘Chai Tea,’ she tells the guy behind the counter.

What the hell did she order that for? Now he thinks she’s some sort of pretentious tea snob. She’s been so distracted by his hands and the way he runs his fingers through his hair that she can’t focus on the damn menu.

“Coffee. Black,” he says to the barista after Rey makes her order. 

He just stares at her, trying to find something to talk about while they wait for their drinks. He keeps on smiling like an idiot because she’s here. 

The barista sets down two cups and they reach for them at the same time. 

His hand brushes hers, and she lets her fingers linger on his. Her hand is so small.

 _Oh my God!_ His hands are so big. She wonders how talented he is with them, but then that doesn’t matter to her. She doesn’t care if he’s a Casanova or the biggest virgin in town, she’s just glad she’s finally getting to see him outside of the comic book store.

They sit, sipping their drinks. They talk about things other than comics in between his dirty thoughts. He’s had lots of them lately.

He finds out they both like to cook. Who knew? 

She’s animated when she talks, and he can’t stop thinking how those hands showing him how she grinds the pepper would feel on him.

Why the heck is showing him how to grind pepper? She might as well just get his cock out and start stroking it right there on the table for how suggestive the move is. She blushes and stops. If he did realise how fucking crude her gestures were, he blissfully doesn’t mention it.

After being there for a lot longer than he anticipated, he hears his stomach growl, and she hears it too.

Her laugh makes him forget himself for a bit.

“I guess it’s dinner time.”

9 pm is well past dinner time. 

He doesn’t want to go. Maybe he could ask her to go home with him?

“Wanna go back to my place and cook something? I’ve got a new pepper grinder.” he lies, but he’s proud of himself for asking.

She smiles and nods. 

They go to his apartment, it’s as she expects it to be, small and filled with enough comic book memorabilia to make even Stan Lee’s eyes pop open. He runs a hand through his hair. God, she loves that.

Then he admits. ‘I bought most of this just so I could talk to you.’

‘You were wearing the vintage Thor shirt when I bought this guy,’ he picks up a limited edition Thor figurine.

‘And this one,’ he points to the Captain America replica shield, ‘I bought the day you were dressed in red, white, and blue. It was the 4th of July-I hate Marvel, by the way.’

Rey’s heart contracts in her chest. It is all very sweet, but even she could see the ridiculousness of the situation.

‘If you don’t even like Marvel, why’d you buy these things?’ she asks with a soft laugh. ‘You don’t need excuses to come and talk to me,’ she adds quietly.

He gulps.

Does she like him?

‘I, uh,’ he runs his fingers through his hair again (his nervous twitch), but he likes how her eyes widen with excitement when he does.

 _Fuck._ She likes him. 

Ben takes a step closer, slowly studying her perfect face. Her hand grasps his shirt.

He’s going to make her do it isn’t he? She has done more than necessary, but he’s still going to make her go the last 10%, but she couldn’t care less. She’s gonna make him feel this kiss all over his massive body.

Rey reaches up on her tiptoes _. God, he’s tall._ She looks deep into his dark, spellbound eyes and presses her lips ever so gently to his.

Ben’s body feels like it’s not its own. Her soft lips are pressed to his. His mind’s about to explode. She’s kissing him. He's being kissed by a real-life girl who _wants_ to kiss him and isn't being forced to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with him at the band swim party at the end of ninth grade.

Instinctively, his hands cup her face, pulling her to him. His tongue traces the line on her lips as if asking permission for entry, and she grants him that wish.

It’s better than she imagined, he’s deliciously intoxicating. Her brain is flooded with images of the two of them together. She starts thanking the gods she shaved that morning and then... ‘am I interrupting something?’ A pretty girl is propped against the wall, smirking at them.

Rey pulls away. _Why is she pulling away?_

His eyes pop open to the Cheshire Cat grin of his roommate, Connix, who’s always had impeccable timing. He still has nightmares from when she caught him jacking off to Star Wars porn.

He wants to push her out the door.

“Don’t mind me!” his smarty-pants roommate says. 

Rey’s blood runs cold. 

‘You didn’t say you had a girlfriend!’ she shouts in horror. 

Ben reaches for her, but she moves out of his grasp. She runs to the door and opens it. Not wanting to wait for the elevator, she flees down the stairs, tears already starting to track down her cheeks. This is what she gets for putting her self out there. All men, even the geeky ones, can't seem to stay with just one girl.

‘I didn’t mean—‘ Connix says as she watches him run out the door. Ben doesn’t give her a chance to explain.

‘Not now!’ he yells, sprinting down the hall and hears the door to the stairwell slam. He follows the noise, hoping she doesn't get too far.

‘Rey! Rey!’ he hollers into the void, hoping she hears him. He can't see her, but he can hear her quick steps running down the stairs. She’s faster than he thought, and he's not going to catch her before she's out the door.

‘Stop!’ His voice yells and echoes. ‘She’s not my girlfriend!’

Rey freezes mid sprint. Her brain registers the words.

 _Not his girlfriend_... she turns around, sobbing gently, trying to stem the flow of tears and feeling stupid now that her immediate reaction was to resort to crying.

Ben finally catches up to her, panting heavily from the chase. It’s fun chasing after her. 

‘Roommate...she’s my roommate,' he says the most beautiful words he's ever spoken to her. She feels like she can breathe again.

He came after her. No one’s ever cared enough to bring her back. Men usually leave her, and they definitely don't chase after her. She’s overwhelmed by emotion, a feeling of complete joy shakes her to her core. 

Rey doesn’t know what comes over her, but the relief of knowing he’s available, and the fact that he’d nearly broken his neck coming after her is kind of a turn on. Suddenly she’s pouncing on him like a wild animal and her heartbeat thumps loudly in her ears. She finds herself suddenly pushing Ben to the wall, her hands are on his chest, her lips on his. She can't be away form him any longer.

Rey tastes so good. His hands are everywhere, feeling the sinewy muscles of her back, the firmness of her ass. She sighs in his mouth when he touches her there; her leg hitches around his hip. 

It’s a little awkward-her leg, his big body, them needing to be close-so he just swoops her up and slams her back to the opposite wall. She wraps her legs around him and gasps at the direct contact. He’s never done this, and he’s just going on instinct, hoping he’s doing it right.

His hands are strong and firm on her body, his kisses are sloppy, desperate, she can’t breathe. He crowds her up against the wall, and she wants it—she wants all of it and all of him. She moans and it echoes off the walls, her own lust bounces back at her, making her blush.

She’s all desire and needs. Her body is on fire. Does he have more than two hands? She feels him everywhere. He starts to pull away, she clasps her hands behind his head pulling him closer. 

‘Rey, I don’t want to do this here,’ he mumbles.

She whines and presses their lips together.

‘I don’t share, and if someone caught us and saw you like this…’ 

She let his words filter through her lust-filled haze. He’s right. She doesn’t want to be caught. She lets him lower her to the floor. He takes her hand in his. 

‘Will you come back to the apartment?’ he asks. She nods. 

They head back up the stairs, and Connix waits for them, looking very guilty.

‘I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to cause any problems.’ She catches sight of their hands clasped together and beams back at them. ‘You made up.’ 

Ben nods.

‘Rey, Connix, Connix, Rey,’ Ben says by way of introductions. The two girls smile at each other. 

‘Well, I will be going to my room now,’ Connix announces as she turns to walk away from them. ‘I’m going to be putting on my noise-cancelling headphones when I get there, just in case you needed that information,’ she says with a shrug as she disappears into her room. 

Rey giggles.

‘Now that I know she isn’t your girlfriend, I kind of like her.’ 

Ben smiles down at her. He wants Rey to be his girlfriend and has for a while now.

‘Good, because you’ll probably be seeing a lot more of each other.’ 

Rey’s heart speeds up. 

‘So, you want to see more of me?’ she asks moving closer to him. Ben runs a hand over his hair. 

‘Ahhh, I wanted to ask you… if maybe you would… Would you…’

‘Be your girlfriend?’ Rey says softly. 

‘Yeah, that,’ Ben says with a blush. 

‘I’d like that,’ she responds, looking down at their joined hands. When she looks at Ben once more he’s frowning slightly. 

‘What’s wrong?’ she asks.

‘There’s just something I feel like I should tell you.’ 

‘Okay,’ Rey says, starting to feel somewhat worried.

‘I’ve never done this before.’ 

‘Done what before?’ 

‘Done the things that boyfriends and girlfriends do with each other.’ 

‘What like going on dates?’ 

She’s really going to make him say _virgin,_ isn’t she?

‘No. Physical stuff,’ he mutters looking uncomfortable. Rey comes towards him and places a hand on his cheek to direct his eyes back to hers. 

‘Are you trying to tell me that you’re a virgin?’ she asks gently. 

Ben nods. Rey reaches up and presses her lips to his. She pulls away but leaves her hand on his cheek. 

‘Are you sure you’re ready to do this?’ 

Ben nods enthusiastically. 

‘Because we can wait…’ 

He’s not waiting another minute. He never dreamt that a girl like her would be interested enough in him. He’d always been the quiet, shy type and most girls wanted the popular jock. He is neither. He is the comic book nerd who found more excitement reading the next installment of his Darth Vader comics than to go to the homecoming football game. Girls never went after him.

He’s not waiting another damn second. He just hopes him not being experienced won’t keep her from wanting him.

‘No,’ he says firmly. ‘I don’t want to wait, I just wanted you to know.’ 

Rey smiles.

‘Thank you for telling me, I know it wasn’t easy.’

‘So, you still want to, you know, with me?’ he asks.

‘Do you think that the fact that you're a virgin would change anything between us? Ben, I was about to spontaneously combust out there in the stairwell. You did that. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted a man more in my life. To be honest, the fact that I’m going to be your first just makes this whole thing even hotter.’ 

He kisses her then, and she’s caught off guard, but then sinks into it as he flicks his tongue into her mouth and cradles her head. When he pulls away she feels lightheaded.

‘Are you sure you’re a virgin?’ she asks suspiciously. 

He smirks at her, his confidence growing at her words, then his eyes glance at his bedroom. She catches it. 

‘Can I see your room?’ she asks. She’s making it easy for him, and he knows it. He nods gratefully. He opens the door, and she walks in. The room is naturally filled with comic book memorabilia, posters of Star Wars movies, more marvel items she assumes were purchased for the sole purpose of having a reason to talk to her. 

‘I thought you didn’t like Marvel?’ she asks as she sits down on his double bed and rubs her palm across the cotton Spider-Man sheets. Her face sweeps across the room, taking in everything about him that makes her like him. She loves that a grown man still has sheets most would reserve for kids. 

Her cheeks flush red because he didn’t expect her to be in his room today. Shit, he didn’t expect anyone other than himself to be in this room _ever_. What must she be thinking of him right now? If she knew the truth about why he has those sheets, would she still want to go through with whatever-the-hell they were doing?

‘I, uh, they, uh,’ he stumbles on his words as his eyes pop out of his head when she crosses her arms over her body and lifts her crop top above her head. When it’s off and on the floor before he can utter the next sentence. “It reminds me of how you like Spidey,’ he finally sputters out. She’s not wearing a bra. _Fuck._

Rey has never been around anyone as smitten with her as he. It’s hot how he’s been pining after her, and she is ready to show him just how much she appreciates him. He’s shy, and she senses he needs someone to take control. To give him the permission he craves. 

‘Ben, if you don’t get over here and fuck me right now, I am going to have to come over there and do it myself.’

He blinks a few times then moves to her, drawn like a magnet, and she’s his true north. Seeing her topless in his room makes him seem like he’s not actually here. The way her pink nipples pebble in front of his eyes draws him closer. When she cups her breasts in her palms, he falls to his knees in total submission. He can’t believe he’s here in front of this woman. 

Her legs open, allowing him to get a little closer. His hands embrace her and cover her entire back. His fingers trace a line up her spine, and her back arches like a cat in the sun, putting her in just the right position for him to take her nipple into his watering mouth.

While his tongue circles her areola and his teeth nip at the soft flesh, he realizes he could do this all night, no more than that… he could do it forever. 

‘Ben, ah!’ she utters, desperately raking her fingers through his hair. Her nails feel good on his skin. 

His lips make a popping noise when he finally comes up for air. She leans back on the bed with her legs spread and her hooded lids beckoning him.

‘Ben, take off your clothes. I want to watch you undress.’ 

Rey bites a fingernail and runs that same hand back down her body, across her neck...between her breasts still wet from his mouth...down the line of her toned stomach… and down between her thighs and under her waistband. ‘Now strip.’ Her voice is no longer playful but demanding and needy. 

His arms reach behind him, pulling his shirt up over his head from behind. 

She moans as she rubs herself while watching the show in front of her. 

‘Do you work out? Because I’ve never seen a man with a chest like that,’ she confesses as she drinks him in. 

Ben is proud and makes note that all those hours being a loner at the gym has paid off. He nods happily but gets distracted by her touching herself. 

‘Fuck, Ben. You make me so wet. I’ve thought of this so many times. I’ve thought of you screwing me on the counter at work. Slamming into me, filling me up,’ her eyelids flutter shut as she continues to move her fingers over her wet folds. 

Now he’s glad he rubbed one out in the bathroom of the coffee shop earlier. He is so hard. Harder than he’s ever been. He’d have blown his load already watching this woman with her tits bouncing ever so slightly as she’s starting to moan more and more. He’s watching her hand and studies its movements. It's like she’s playing herself in 4/4 time, making up a song as she goes.

‘Pants. Off. Oh!’ she squeaks, her hips are starting to buck. The blood in his body has all accumulated in one place. All feeling has relocated to one spot. His throbbing cock. 

‘Now, Ben. You’re such a big man. I’ve wondered what lies beneath those same jeans you like to wear.’ 

Girls notice way more than he realizes. He also makes a mental note to go buy more jeans.

His pants and boxers are unbuttoned and on the floor faster than Usain Bolt can run 60 meters. He’s finally sprung free, and his hand can’t help but grab his girth as he watches her pleasure herself in front of him. 

‘Fuck, Ben. Oh! I can’t believe I get to be the one you fill up for the first time with that magnificent cock. You’re huge,’ she calls out in admiration, and his chest grows even bigger. 

‘I’m one lucky girl.’ 

He has to stroke himself when she begins to come. It’s so entrancing to watch. Rey’s head leans back and her screams are in sync with her focused motions. He’s watched plenty of porn so he knows what a woman sounds like when she climaxes, but Rey sounds better. He also knows the women come many times, and he’s relieved that he’ll be able to hear that beautiful sound come from her lips a few more times tonight.

She pants gently as she floats back down to Earth. Finally, she opens her eyes and looks at him. 

‘Look what you do to me, Ben,’ she whispers.

‘You haven’t even touched me yet, and I’m burning all over.’ 

Ben swallows hard and moves towards the bed, Rey hitches herself up over the covers to give him space. He crawls over her. He wants to thrust himself deep within her, but he forces himself to be patient. Rey would be sensitive. She might need time. 

But then she’s kissing him feverishly and digging her nails into his back, drawing him closer. Her thighs widen and press against his, her body guides his cock down, to where she needs it to be. He groans. His head spins. Is this real? He’s dreamt about it so many times he isn’t sure. Then Rey digs her nails into his back once more and the delicious sharp pain convinced him that this is reality. 

‘Do you have protection?’ she breathes.

He nods and jerks his head towards the unopened box on his nightstand. The somewhat dusty box on his nightstand next to… 

_Shit._

But it’s too late, she’s already extended her arm to reach the box and the magazine slips onto the bed.

‘What’s this?’ she asks, picking it up. His cheeks are bright red now. 

It’s a cosplay edition of a dirty magazine Rey observes. She looks at Ben. He’s in obvious distress over her discovery. She can’t help but laugh, but that doesn’t help the situation. Now he looks distraught. 

‘Ben?’ 

His eyes reluctantly return to hers. 

‘I’ve got this same edition,’ she murmurs. 

Then his eyes widened and his mouth falls open as he hovered above her. 

‘Really?’ he asks. 

She smiles at him as she places the magazine back on the nightstand and opens the box of condoms, taking one out. 

‘Yeah, it’s one of my favourite sources of material but you are so much better,’ she sighs. 

She can’t be fucking real. 

‘You are too,’ he whispers.

‘Do you need me to help with this?’ she asks, unwrapping the condom. 

‘No, I can do it,’ he takes it from her and leans back. She can’t help but lick her lips as she watches him sheath his length. Knowing it’s going to be buried deep within her very soon. She shivers.

‘Are you cold?’ he asks with concern as he crawls back over her.

‘Yes, warm me up,’ she purrs, and he grins as he dips down to kiss her once more. ”Fill me up, Ben.’

He’s so ready.

He can’t describe the feeling of pushing inside her, but it’s like he’s never truly been alive until his cock slipped into her. She’s tight, and his cock feels the glorious pressure all around. 

‘Fuck,’ he cries, not able to see. Not able to do anything else but move in and out of her. This is what he was made to do. This is all he ever wants to do. Her cunt is his new obsession, forget about Star Wars.

He’s slow and gentle, and she allows it at first, letting him get comfortable, letting him learn her body just as she explores his. But then it’s all too much, and she needs him hot and heavy. 

‘Faster,’ she hisses, and he picks up the pace. He’s big and strong and able to make her body sing with each thrust. She moans his name.

He almost comes apart at the sound of her, and he starts to recite the names of the Star Wars characters in his head so he can hold out a little longer.

But then she gasps when he pushes one of her knees to her ear and she looks at him like he’s bringing her back to life. This image is his undoing and when she murmurs the words, ‘Come for me, Ben. I need it. I need to feel you. Now.’ He is done. 

And he has to obey because she owns him now, this desperately sexy, gorgeous, geek of a girl that seems to have walked straight out of his fantasies and into his bed. 

He comes inside her, screaming in tongues at the feeling. The white light flashing behind his eyelids and the whimpers from her milking him make him feel like he’s leaving his body. He’s spent and happier than he’s ever been.

They lie together for some time, talking, kissing, laughing, growing closer. He eventually makes them something to eat when they finally see through their lusty haze and realise how ravenous they are. 

He walks her home, so she can get some sleep. She has work in the morning and he knows if she stays in his bed, he wouldn’t let her rest. He is too greedy for her now. 

They linger on the doorstep, sharing slow kisses, delaying the inevitable parting. 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow won’t I?’ she asks hopefully. Key poised in the lock. 

He smiles. He mentally punches the air. He has a girlfriend. A hot, beautiful comic book reading girlfriend, and she is as into him as he is into her. 

‘Definitely,’ he says with a grin. 

************

He comes into the shop the next day, and she can’t stop smiling as he slinks around the room, glancing at her every few moments. Eventually, he makes his way to the counter. 

‘Can I help you with anything?’ she asks sweetly.

He gives her a heated once over that she feels between her legs. 

‘I can’t stop thinking about you. Can you come over?’ He presses. His cock reacts to the way she twists the wisp of a hair that’s escaped her ponytail.

‘When?’ she asks. 

‘Now?’ His body can’t wait.

Rey laughs.

‘I’m working,’ she reprimands him playfully. 

‘Okay, so after?’ 

Rey bites her lip. He tracks the motion hungrily. 

_Damn,_ she is going to kill him.

‘Yes. After. Meet me here at 5 pm.’ 

Ben smiles at her. 

‘Can I kiss you?’ he asks, his voice low. Rey looks around. Just a few of the regulars. She figures it’s probably safe. 

‘Okay, but make it quick,’ she whispers. 

He breaks the rules, and makes it slow and toe-curlingly good. She muses that his tongue and the things he does with it should be illegal. When he pulls away, he glances smugly at the all-male customers who all avert their eyes quickly.

  
She knows what he's doing. Staking his claim, marking her as his. She doesn’t mind. It’s kinda hot. He is now the unofficial king of the nerds, and she knows he must be pretty proud of himself.

She watches him leave, and her phone pings minutes later. She sneaks a look at the screen under the counter.

 **I miss you.**

She giggles and quickly types a reply. 

**Two hours and counting, baby.**

Was the baby comment too much? A text pings back. 

**Two fucking agonising hours, baby.**

She shivers from head to toe. He is right--this is going to be torturous.

And she loves every minute of it. Just as she knows she will love every minute they spend together later, two geeks wrapped up in each other under his Spider-Man sheets. She couldn’t think of anything more perfect than that. 

***********

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Show a little love, please!!! Kudos and comments make us happy!


End file.
